Caleca
by Pollyzitta
Summary: Olá, esse é o sexto episódio de Bellinha e Edualde. Ai ai ai, porque eles sempre estão aprontando? Porque são crianças... Lindas, inteligentes, atenciosas, amorosas, carecas? IIII só lendo pra saber o pq desse título...rs


Edualde e Bellinha de volta! Fotos dele no meu perfil, quero saber o q acham... hauhauhau

Edualde é meu e só meu, Bellinha é só minha e deles não abro mão. Deixo a saga e os personagens oficiais pra tia Steph (humilde eu heim? *pisca*)

Obrigada a todas as reviews dos outros episódios, FF tava zuando e eu não pude responder ultimamente... ¬¬

Bora largar de papo e mandar ver na leitura, eu sempre acho q posso melhorar, mas é de coração ok?...rs

* * *

><p><strong>Caleca<strong>

- Você sabia que os morcegos dormem o dia todo? E eles acordam a noite pra comer e voar, e alguns mordem animais mais a maioria come frutinhas? – Edward perguntou com seu novo livro predileto em mãos. Era um livro que contava a vida dos morcegos, e o jovem garoto se interessava muito sobre o assunto desde que tinha visto seu pai assistir um filme que falava disso. Morcegos agora eram seus animais prediletos. Ele até mesmo cogitava a hipótese de pedir um animal desses de presente de natal.

-_Molcegos? Aquele ratão que avoa?_ – Bella replicou a pergunta. Sinceramente ela não prestava muita atenção ao que Edward falava, estava mais interessada na grande fileira de formigas que cortavam as folhas da roseira de Renné e levavam tudo para dentro do formigueiro escondido em baixo da pequena escadinha de acesso à sua casa.

-Bella presta atenção! – Edward começava a se irritar com o descaso de Bella. – Eu to te explicando umas coisas interessantes... – o garoto observava a menina agachada olhando fixamente as formigas cortadeiras, ela tinha um pequeno graveto em suas mãos e parecia pronta a modificar a rota das formigas a qualquer momento.

- _E to plestando atenção! O que mais tem os molcegos feiosos?_ – Bella falava e cutucava as formiguinhas tomando muito cuidado para não machucar nenhuma.

- Os morcegos não são ratos! Eles são quase parentes deles! Eu só não gostei de saber que eles não bebem sangue, no filme do papai era mais engraçado, porque os morcegos mordiam as pessoas e as pessoas viravam vampiras e se transformavam em morcegos quando queriam, e quando ficavam com fome eles mordiam bem aqui – ele apontava pro pescoço – e bebiam todo o sangue da pessoa e matavam a pessoa! – ele se mostrava muito empolgado com a história - e o chefe deles usava uma capa grandona e ele chamava Drácula! O filme era bem legal.

Bella agora o fitava atônita, ela não podia acreditar que Edward gostava de bichos horrorosos, e pessoas más que bebiam sangue de pessoas e matavam pessoas!

_- Edualde, esse filme deve ser muito feio, eu não gosto de filme assim_. – ela voltou novamente sua atenção para uma formiga que parecia carregar uma folha umas 10 vezes maior que seu tamanho.

- Ah Bella é que você só gosta de coisas tipo Angelina Ballerina, esse filme é pra gente grande, meu pai nem sabe que eu vi ele. Meu pai vive falando que filmes de terror eu não posso ver pois posso ter pesadelos, mas eu vejo alguns quando ele ta assistindo e nunca tive nenhum sonho mal.

- _Você_ _não devia vê os filmes do seu papai sem ele sabê! Eu devia contá pra ele! Isso é feio, a minha mamãe vive falando que fazê coisa escondido é feio._

-Bella você não pode contar pra ele, você me promete? – Edward se levantou correndo e foi em direção à sua amiga – Se ele souber ele vai brigar comigo, e eu prometo pra você que não vejo mais! – ele fitava Bella com muito nervosismo, tal sentimento fazia com que o garoto começasse seu "tic nervoso" esfregava os lindos cabelos cor de bronze de uma maneira agoniada.

_- Edualde, pala com isso. Você vai fica caleca! _

-Ahn? – Edward a fitava sem entender o porquê de tal comentário.

-_É Edualde, eu escutei minha mamãe convelsando com a sua mamãe, e elas falavam, falavam e falavam e eu escutei sua mãe falando que você vai ficá caleca!_

- O que tem isso haver com os filmes e os morcegos?

-_Ai Edualde! Eu só falei o que eu escutei! Num tem nada com os molcegos feiosos e o filme que seu pai viu._

- Porque elas falavam que eu vou ficar careca? – Edward agora parecia muito, muito preocupado, chegando a passar a mão em seus cabelos para ver se eles estavam caindo.

- _Por causa disso_ – Bella apontava em direção à mão de Edward nos cabelos. - _Eu escutei muito bem a sua mamãe falar assim: O Edualde vai acabá ficando caleca de tanto esfelgá aquele cabelo dele, qualqué coisa ele está esfelgando as mãos no cabelo! _– Bella falava e imitava os gestos e a postura de Esme ao falar tais coisas.

- Eu não vou ficar careca! Não fala isso! – Edward deixou seu livro de lado e começou a passar desesperadamente as mãos sobre o cabelo.

- _Pála de esfelgá o cabelo! Senão você vai ficá caleca sim!_

- NÃO FALA ISSO! EU JÁ DISSE! – Edward estava seriamente bravo, agoniado, agitado e muito nervoso. Bella nunca o tinha visto assim.

- _Diculpa Edualde, eu só falei o que eu escutei, e eu só falei pla você pala de esfelgá o cabelo pla ele não caí!_ – Bella fitava o chão agora, não porque as formigas estavam chamando a sua atenção, mas porque ela não conseguia ver que Edward estava bravo com ela.

Edward vendo o que tinha feito e vendo os grandes olhos de sua amiga marejados não pode se segurar e a abraçou imediatamente.

-Desculpa Bella, eu não queria gritar com você! Mas é que eu não posso ficar careca! Eu gosto do meu cabelo, eu gosto muito do meu cabelo! Mesmo ele nunca ficando do jeito que eu quero, eu gosto dele e não quero ficar igual ao tio Billy, o tio Billy é careca!

- _Me lága Edualde, você agola tá com mania de ficá me ablaçando, até bejando! Eu não gosto disso!_

Edward a soltou e ficou pensativo por alguns minutos...

-Bella, será que o meu pai tem uma careca? Eu nunca vi uma, você já viu?

- _Não_ _sei Edualde, seu pai é muito glande eu não consigo ver em cima da cabeça dele._

- Eu ouvi uma vez uma pessoa falando que se um pai é de um jeito o filho vai ser igual. Se meu pai não for careca eu não vou ficar careca!

- _Mas Edualde, como você vai sabê se o seu papai é calequinha calequinha?_

- Ele vem me buscar não vem? Quando ele chegar nós damos um jeito. – Edward falou com confiança, alcançou seu livro esquecido momentaneamente e começou a folheá-lo.

E assim passaram o resto da tarde, Edward lendo e sonhando com seus morcegos e Bella entretida entre desfazer a fila de formigas e tentando chamar a atenção de Edward por qualquer coisa que ela via de diferente. Nada além da normalidade. Era uma tarde calma, sem brigas.

Edward e Bella lanchavam quando o garoto percebeu, pela janela, a chegada de seu pai. Algo estava errado e Edward não ficou tão empolgado com a chegada de Carlisle.

- _Eduaaaalde o seu papai chegou! Agola você pode pelguntá pla ele se ele é caleca_! – Bella estava empolgada com a "investigação"

-Filha! O que é isso? Que feio! Isso não é coisa pra se ficar perguntando, tem gente que não gosta disso. Não seja indiscreta! – Renné rapidamente repreendeu a filha que parecia querer subir em uma cadeira só pra ver o pai de Edward "de cima".

_- Diculpa mamãe. Não vou falar nada_. – Ok, Bella estava se comportando muito bem, e desculpa parecia ser sua nova palavra predileta. Algo certamente estava errado.

A campainha tocou e Edward saiu correndo em direção à porta. Ao abri-la ele abraçou as pernas do pai que afagou sua cabeça.

- Olá Renné, como vai? – Carlisle acenou para a mãe de Bella.

- Tudo bem Carlisle... Você parece preocupado, algum problema? – Renné reparou que a cara de Carlisle não estava muito boa.

- Não, nenhum grande problema. – ele se volta para o filho – Edward, teremos que ir a pé pra casa, meu carro teve um pequeno problema e teve que ir pro mecânico, e sua mãe está com Alice no pediatra, ela vai demorar um pouco.

Edward deu um pequeno sorriso sem graça pra seu pai e se aproximou de Bella a puxando para um canto onde pudesse falar com ela.

- Ah Bella, meu plano vai dar errado!

- _Que plano Edualde_?

- Eu tava esperando meu pai pra ver se ele é careca – Edward sussurrava pra ninguém mais escutar – e eu tava esperando pra ir de carro, que quando ele fosse sentar no carro eu ia ver se ele era careca porque eu ia sentar atrás dele!

- _Ai Edualde, agola você não vai vê!_ – Bella falava com os grandes olhos arregalados e as mãos nas bochechas.

- É, vou ter que esperar chegar em casa pra ver se consigo ver alguma coisa. – Edward estava realmente desanimado.

- _Ai Edualde eu também vou te ajudá! Mas eu vou ter que ser discleta como a mamãe disse_.

- Ok. Brigado Bella. – Realmente Edward tinha esperanças. Acho que as esperanças eram maiores ainda em não ficar careca.

Edward já estava saindo quando Bella o puxou novamente pela mão e perguntou:

-_Edualde o que é ser discleta_?

Edward não pode acreditar na pergunta da amiga, e segurou uma risada, pois se ele sorrisse certamente Bella ficaria furiosa.

- Bella, ser discreta é quando você não faz uma coisa na cara da outra.

- _Tenho que ver se seu papai é caleca escondido_?

- Não! Assim... você tem que disfarçar.

_- Fazê de conta que não tem nada e vê_?

- Mais ou menos assim – ele falou e deu seu sorriso mais lindo.

Bella respondeu ao sorriso de Edward com um pequeno corar em suas bochechas, o que deixou Edward encantado. Era a primeira vez que ele percebia tal reação.

Eles voltaram à sala da casa onde seus pais conversavam. Charlie também havia chegado e combinava com Carlisle uma ida ao boliche entre famílias, o que fez a alegria das duas crianças que escutaram o fim da conversa.

- Edward, vamos então meu filho? Temos um caminho a percorrer e passaremos na lanchonete pra comprarmos algo para comer.

-Sim pai! – Edward se aproximou de Renné e Charlie como um grande garoto galante que era e se despediu dos dois com um aperto de mão, reservando a Renné um pequeno beijo. O garoto era realmente encantador, Carlisle não podia acreditar de onde o garoto tirava essas coisas. O rapazinho também se despediu de Bella, mas nela ele deu um pequeno beijo no rosto, no qual Bella fez uma pequena careta de desgosto. Essa aproximação de Edward ao mesmo tempo que parecia boa também parecia estranha. Mas isso era coisa da idade, Esme mesmo falava isso.

Carlisle e Edward já estavam fora da casa quando Bella soltou um grito.

- _Tio Calale! Espela! Você não me deu tchau!_ – Bella parecia muito magoada e Carlisle percebendo seu erro ficou sem graça.

- Desculpe querida – ele se aproximou e passou a mão pelos cabelos de Bella.

- _Tio, eu quelo um beijo na minha bochechinha!_ – Bella apontava a bochecha com o dedo e com a outra mão colocava a mão na cintura. Era uma coisa engraçada de se ver.

Carlisle se abaixou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha e pra ela não ficar muito mais magoada lhe deu também um abraço apertado.

Edward estava boquiaberto com Bella, ele mal podia acreditar no que ela estava fazendo. Edward estava quase revoltado com o que a amiga fazia. Ou seriam ciúmes?

- Perai pai eu preciso só falar uma coisa com a Bella – Edward estava com uma cara muito estranha.

- Ok, vai La, espero aqui.

- _O que foi Edualde_? – Bella parecia mais feliz que o de costume.

- Porque quando eu vou te dar um beijo você faz cara feia e depois você fica pedindo beijo pro meu pai? Você gosta mais dele do que de mim não é?

- _Não Edualde. Você não tá tendendo nada_...

- To sim! Bella, você é má comigo e não gosta de mim!

- _Edualde eu gosto de você! Gosto muito! Não fica blavo_!

- Não parece Bella. – Edward estava realmente magoado, inseguro.

O garoto já estava lhe dando as costas quando Bella o puxou pela mão e lhe deu um beijinho na bochecha e falou em seu ouvido:

- _Você pelo menos viu se ele é caleca?_

Só ai Edward percebeu o que Bella queria com toda aquela _encenação_. Ela fez Carlisle se abaixar em sua altura pra Edward ver a cabeça do pai. Só que Edward se encheu de ciúmes e sequer lembrou seus medos, pois o maior medo dele não era medo de escuro, de animais, de ficar careca ou outra dessas coisas. O maior medo dele era não ter mais a amizade da garota a sua frente, _Seu maior medo era não ter mais Bella_.

- Eu não vi. – Edward abaixou a cabeça envergonhado e saiu de mãos dadas com seu pai.

Quando os dois estavam de longe, o garoto escuta sua amiga gritando:

-_Edualdeeeeee! Ele não é!_

O garoto se voltou pra trás e viu sua filha no colo de sua mãe que estava na varanda, ou seja, estavam acima do nível da rua uns bons cinqüenta centímetros. A garota abanava as mãos e ria muito, chegava a lacrimejar.

A garota sabia que pra resolver as coisas ela tinha que ser simplesmente Bella. Ou seja, nada discreta. E pra felicidade geral dela e de Edward, as chances do pequeno garoto com belos cabelos cor de bronze ficar careca, _eram mínimas_.

FIM

* * *

><p><strong>Seguinte, quem quer q eu continue com eles pequetuchos levanta a mão! Quem quer eles maiores, tipo Ed com uns 10 anos e Bella com oito levanta as duas... mas ai lembrem-se q Bella parente do Cebolinha ( oi Cella! *pisca*) não terá mais...rs<strong>

**Reviews me fazem feliz, quero opiniões sinceras. Dependendo do que falarem teremos um pulo no tempo ou não...rs... mas seria um pulo de 5 anos ok, vamos por partes, igual o Jack estripador...rsrs**


End file.
